


Millionth Day A Slytherin

by 7_47xm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, Slytherin Dormitories, future drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_47xm/pseuds/7_47xm
Summary: draco’s thoughts after the welcome feast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Millionth Day A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> please note the tag for implied/referenced child abuse. stay safe<3.

draco would never admit it. he was pruned to show absolute reverence for his slytherin surrounding. slytherin sluices against his arteries, is woven into his skin- so he must always show absolute love for all outward expressions of the house.

the blanket of relief that spread over him after his quick sorting fell away.

bumpy black walls, furniture sharp- designed to intimidate instead of comfort. he’d escaped the manor only to find housing in it’s immediate relation.

curtains drawn, in his four poster, draco put a hand to the cold stone. back at home, he’d imagined putting decor up on the walls. a picture of the french quidditch team, the bubbling felix felicis cutout from a magazine severus had left in the east drawing room. in the end, he’d left the wall bare.

it was easier to feel the cold this way. he can imagine the lake pulsing outside the walls, his walls, waiting to draw him in. the walls of the cellar are like this, even without a lake’s embrace. the longest he’d been down there would have been four days. only four. he thinks about times there so often. it’s ruined him. he thinks to himself ‘i never really left.’

four days was nothing. eleven years was nothing. it’s just, lying in his new dorm, surrounded by the cold stone of his home for the next seven, draco couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be trapped forever.

**Author's Note:**

> woah, thanks for reading! this was a quick write i did to help process some memories. it’s the first completed work i’m putting out anywhere, and i know it’s not perfect. please comment your thoughts and constructive criticisms. i’m tagging drarry, bc if i was to revise and add to this in the future, we’d see more of that starting third year (boggart lesson!!!).


End file.
